Sweet Mary
by Pablo S. Lemon
Summary: Yusuke visits Kuwabara and the two of them run into some trouble after a visit with Kurama.


It was a very warm autumn day and Yusuke was on his way to visit Kuwabara. Upon his arrival he went upstairs and barged in. Kuwabara was still sound asleep with his kitten curled in a ball at the foot of his bed. Yusuke tried to wake him peacefully, but Kuwabara was too out of it. So Yusuke charged up a small spirit gun and blasted him with it. He woke up in the pile of ash that was once his bed.

"What's the big idea barging in a man's room and blasting his while he is trying to sleep Urameshi?!" demanded Kuwabara.

"Shut up for a minute will ya? I wouldn't interrupt your beauty sleep for no good reason," said Yusuke. "I came by because it's finished."

"What's finished? Your homework? Oh wait that would be a miracle," said Kuwabara as he started to laugh.

"No you idiot IT is finished," said Yusuke.

"Wait a minute. You mean it as in IT?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Shhh don't be so loud you idiot," replied Yusuke in a hushed tone as he hit Kuwabara on the head.

After a little more arguing Kuwabara closed the curtain, locked the door and then Yusuke brought out a demon's skull that he had made into a bong. It was all white, had two horns, (one was the mouthpiece and the other was the carburetor), the eyes, nose, mouth and bottom were all sealed and there was a hole on top where you could fill it with water before putting the bowl over it.

"Wow Urameshi I didn't know you were so talented," said Kuwabara sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny," replied Yusuke. "Just get out your weed so we can try this out already."

"Fine, fine, give me a minute," mumbled Kuwabara as he grabbed his stash box from his underwear drawer.

He opened it, but found nothing except a not from his sister saying that she borrowed the rest of his weed since a "good student" didn't need to be smoking. This was just her way of saying she found his stash and took it for herself.

"Damn that sister of mine," cursed Kuwabara.

"Calm down man we'll just go out and get more," Yusuke reassured him. "How much money do we have?"

They both looked in their wallets, but they were both flat broke. So they both pondered about where they could get money quick or free weed and it hit them both at the same time. Their good friend Kurama. So they headed over to house. They knocked on the door and were greeted by his mother who showed them to his room.

"Hey Kurama," said Yusuke as they entered.

"Hello gentlemen, what brings you here?" asked Kurama.

"Well we were kind of wondering that, seeing as your good with plants, if you happened to dabble in growing marijuana?" replied Yusuke.

"Hmm I see," said Kurama as he locked the door and closed the shades.

He opened his closet with a special key that revealed a giant drying room with a bunch of hanging plants, some dryer than others. He picked out some of the best looking and dry stuff. He gave it to them calling it Kurama's special blend.

"A word of caution gentlemen," said Kurama. "I got the plants that I crossbred to make this in the demon world and have yet to try it myself. So I know nothing of its strength."

"In that case why don't you come back to my place and try it with us," Kuwabara proposed.

"Sure, if you guys don't mind," replied Kurama.

With that they closed up shop and headed to Kuwabara's house. There Yusuke got out his demon skull bong and showed it off to Kurama who was impressed. Then they filled it with water, cut up some weed and put it in the bowl. Yusuke had the inaugural hit and blew a big smoke ring. Kuwabara followed up with a big smoke rind of his own. Kurama with a smirk took in a big hit and blew out a dragon.

Once they were done they sat around with a massive buzz for a while and they decided to go grab some fast food, because they all had a major munchie attack. As soon as they left the bong started to move on its own. The red flesh started to reappear and its body started to slowly grow back. Soon it was ten foot tall, had razor sharp claws and with a mighty roar it burst through the ceiling and started to terrorize the nearby residents. While this was going on the guys were on the other side of the city enjoying the end of their meals when Koenma appeared in his teenage form.

"I'm going to keep this short boys," stated Koenma. "Up until now I have tolerated your weed habit, but now it's causing problems for more than just your lungs. Apparently that skull you were using earlier has regenerated back to its demon form."

"How is that even possible?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well you see, demon's smoke weed from the demon world in order to gain regenerative powers," said Koenma.

"Sweet! Does that mean we have regenerative powers now?" asked Kuwabara excited.

"Actually no," replied Koenma. "You see all THC does to humans is get them high and make them fail drug tests. In some cases it is used medically, but in demon world the weed grown there is used to stimulate regrowth and with demon world weed having twice the THC content then human world weed…"

"And with me cross breeding the two plants the THC was in the plant at such a large amount that it was able to come back to life," said Kurama.

"That would explain why we had the munchies so bad that we ordered fifty burgers," said Yusuke with a chuckle.

"Precisely, but munchies aside you need to go kill that demon again," said Koenma. "Now Yusuke how did you beat him the first time?"

"Well I kinda didn't," replied Yusuke. "I just sort of found his skull on the ground and thought it looked cool."

They all groaned and Koenma yelled at Yusuke some more. Then they leapt into action. It didn't take them long to spot the trail of destruction the brute had left in his wake and it took them even less time to catch up. Kuwabara charged first with his spirit sword and cut it deep in its back. The cut quickly regenerated and the demon back handed Kuwabara causing him to fly backwards into Yusuke. Kurama got out his rose whip and tried slicing him into several small pieces. Again the demon regenerated, but Kurama dodged the demons counter attack. Yusuke thought for a second and figured the only way was to disintegrate it with one big spirit gun. So he ran at the demon, slid underneath it and blasted it with a super charged spirit gun. It went flying into the air with the shot and disappeared into the sky.

Koenma thanked them telepathically and they all went their separate ways. Kuwabara got in trouble with his sister for the giant hole in their ceiling which he had to pay for the repairs by working a part time job. Kurama decided his new strain was too much for anyone and got rid of his whole crop and Yusuke went back to buying his paraphilia instead of making it.


End file.
